Chronic back problems are caused by intervertebral disc disease and deterioration and loss of stability of the intervertebral joints. Examples of these spinal conditions include degenerative disc disease, scoliosis, spondylolithesis, spinal stenosis, etc. Stabilization and/or arthrodesis of the intervertebral joint can reduce the pain associated with movement of a diseased or deteriorated intervertebral joint. In order to allow for development of a solid intervertebral fusion, the spine has to be stabilized. Severe trauma to the back can further cause conditions wherein the spine needs to be stabilized. There are many instances in which it is necessary to stabilize and fix bones and bone fragments in a particular spatial relationship to correct the location of skeletal components due to injury or disease. One group of devices employ a number of bone screws placed across a discontinuity in adjacent vertebrae and connected by a rod to maintain a predetermined spatial location.
Spinal stabilization systems have been developed to stabilize the vertebrae to allow for fusion or stabilization of diseased intervertebral joints. One type of spinal stabilization system includes connectors and rods that are used to stabilize the spine. Some examples of such spinal stabilization systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,613,050; 6,371,957; 6,050,997; 5,879,350; 5,725,527; 5,628,740; and 5,545,165, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In these systems, connectors are anchored to the vertebral bodies desired to be stabilized by anchoring structures such as screws or hooks. One or more connecting rods are then secured to the connectors to form a connector/rod construct that stabilizes the vertebral bodies to which the connectors are secured.
In many known stabilization systems, threaded nuts are used to secure the rods to the connectors. The rods can be provisionally held in position by loosely tightening the nuts on the connectors. After desired adjustments are made with respect to the relative positioning of the bones desired to be stabilized, the nuts can be further tightened to finally secure the connector/rod construct. Typically, a torque wrench or similar device is used to achieve the required torques to finally secure the connector/rod construct. To prevent torque from being transferred to the patient while tightening the nut, an anti-torque device is frequently used in combination with the torque wrench. The effective use of the torque wrench and anti-torque device can be difficult and often is dependent upon the strength and experience of the surgeon. The inventors torqueless fasteners patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,105,029; 7,118,303; 7,334,961; 7,335,201; 7,438,715; 7,658,582; 7,678,138; 7,862,281; 7,981,143 and RE42,715, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,906 issued Sep. 30, 2003 to Young teaches a spinal rod attached to a spinal anchor by a clamp. The clamp is tightened about the anchor by a collet screwed into the clamp. The rod is held in the clamp by a split ring that is reduced in size by the collet. The anchor is placed in the bone by torque and the collet is tightened by additional torque.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,610,063; 6,610,062; 6,565,565; RE 37,665; 6,478,798; 5,584,834 teach various spinal rod coupling devices that are secured to bone screw anchors by clamps that require additional torque to be applied to the assembly after the bone screw has been seated in the bone.
In normal practice, the bone screws are each anchored in the bone with a specific amount of torque that approaches the ultimate sustainable force between the screw threads and the bone. The bone screws are then connected together by a rod having sufficient stiffness to maintain the desired skeletal orientation. The connection between the rod and the bone screws must be strong enough to be immobile. Alternatively, a torqueless connector is coupled to a bone screw, wherein the bone screw is installed in combination with the connector.
All these prior art spinal fixation devices result in additional torque applied to the assembly, and thereby to the bone screw, to tighten and lock the rod to each of the bone screws. The additional load may strip the purchase between the bone and the threads of the bone screw. To prevent such a result, some tool must be used to counter the torque of locking the rod and the screws. The use of an anti-torqueing tool requires additional coordination by the surgeon or surgeons to prevent slippage.
What is needed in the art is a system for connecting a rod to an embedded bone screw using compressive forces rather than torque.